Evolving: James Potter and Lily Evans Year 7
by KeatsLove
Summary: What made Lily's opinion of James change so much so that they got married when she so obviously 'disliked' him year 5? 'Evolving'charts the evolution of their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Kidnapping the James Potter Way

"Oh, bugger, bugger, bugger," I mutter, trying to concentrate as my feet slide on the rain-slick castle wall. "Why the bleedin' hell didn't he check the time!" I skid again, catching the ivy before I can fall completely. "Bloody hell!" I drop the last six or seven feet, landing in a crouch, picking the mud and wet grass off my knees as I stand. A bolt of lightning flashes, outlining a figure in a dark cloak. I scream, hand flying to my mouth. "I'm sorry! I didn't realize it was so late. Don't expel me!"

"Relax, I'm not a professor," a voice snarls, chucking a broom at me. "Get on. We're going for a ride."

"I don't accept rides from strangers."

"I'm not a stranger," the voice says, hands pulling back the cowl to reveal a face I certainly knew well and tried to forget.

"Potter."

"Get on the broom," he repeats, pointing at it. "I'm taking you away from here."

"No, thank you," I bite out sharply.

He groans, impatient. "Get on! You can't stay out here! You'll catch pneumonia!"

"I'd rather catch pneumonia and die than be on the back of your broom, James Potter."

Potter takes matters into his own hands, picking me up and slinging me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I screech, kicking and pounding his back with my fists. "Put me down! I'll report you!"

"I'll report you first," he says, mounting his broom. "And stop squirming. You'll make me drop you."

"Put me down!" I scream one last time as he takes off.

"I would, but you'd die from the fall."

"Where...Where are you taking me?"

"Some place safe where you can get dry and stay out of the rain till morning."

Potter's idea of 'some place safe' was a rickety hovel on the edge of school property. He opens the door and drags me in by the arm once we land.

"Sit down," he orders, shoving me toward a bed with a dusty comforter. "I'll start a fire."

"Planning this for years, have you?" I snarl, unknotting my Gryffindor tie to wring water out. "'Things To Do Before Graduation: Kidnap Lily and Hold Her For Ransom.'"

"It's not like that," Potter says, fire now blazing with the aid of magic. "I was passing and saw you climbing down so thought I'd stop to help. You'da never snuck back into the Hall unnoticed on a night like this. I bet they've already done bed checks." He looks up. "Hope your mates will lie for you like mine."

"You'd never do something so unselfish," I say, untucking my shirt to wring the water and wishing I could do the same for my skirt. "Just passing by? You're as rain soaked as I am. You were waiting for me."

"Maybe so, but I just saved both our hides."

"Oh, do tell," I drawl. "How could you have ever saved our lives when by morning we'll be expelled? Banger plan, Potter. See ya at the fish-n-chips."

"The what?" he asks, confused by the Muggle term.

I shake my head. "Never mind."

"I saved us from catching our death in that storm," Potter says, turning to face me, unbuttoning and peeling off his shirt like we undress in front of each other nightly. He hangs it on a makeshift clothesline before continuing. "Us and our clothes will dry out by the fire and, in the morning, we'll go back. If your mates are as good as mine, we won't even be missed. If not, I suppose I could help you out even more." He looks up. "For a price, of course."

"A what?"

"A price," Potter repeats, standing to shimmy out of his pants, thankfully leaving his boxer shorts on. "You don't think I'm doing this completely out of the goodness of my heart, do you, Evans? I'd hate to disrupt your already low opinion of me."

"No, of course not," I say. "How could I even dream you'd do anything without expecting payment?"

"Exactly," he says, motioning at me. "Take your shirt off. And skirt. We can hang them up to dry with my clothes."

"We can WHAT?" I shake my head vigorously. "No, no. I'm not undressing in front of you."

"Oh, come on!" Potter clucks his tongue at me, rolling his eyes. "It's the fastest way to get them dry. I won't try anything. I swear." He points down at himself. "I'm in my underclothes."

"Not a very inspiring sight either, I might add." The fire does look awfully nice and my clothes do feel awfully clammy. "Fine," I sigh, reaching for my shirt buttons. "But the second you even look at me sideways, I'm putting them back on whether they're dry or not."

"Fine," Potter says, unconcerned. "I'll still have the memory, though." I want to hit him but restrain myself.

"What is your 'price'?" I ask after sitting a safe distance from him on the little blanket he'd laid on the wood floor. "Don't even say sleeping you with, cause I'd rather be expelled."

Potter laughs. "No. But we can work up to that if you want..."

I lean over to smack him on the shoulder. "Pig."

He continues to laugh, amused. "I can see straight down your brassiere when you do that."

"Pig," I repeat, turning away, and pushing my bra strap onto my shoulder. "You never seriously answered my question. What do you want? What's your price?"

"It's really very simple," he says, watching the fire. "I want you to date me."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lakeside Chat

"I hope you know I'm not going to enjoy this," I say, crossing my arms, and glaring up at idiot boy. "I'd rather sprout boils and ooze puss than enjoy a second of time in your company."

"You don't have to enjoy it, you just have to be in it," he says, slinging an arm around my shoulders and ignoring my stiffening. "Act nice, play along, and I won't make any trouble for you or yours."

"Tell my parents. See if I care."

"Alright. If you insist..." He removes his wand from inside his robe. "Will they accept owl or need I send word by regular post?"

I snatch his wand away, sticking it in my back pocket. "Fine. What exactly do you want from me?"

Potter grins, hand snaking to retrieve his wand, fingers lingering in my pocket entirely longer than necessary. "Be my girl. Simple as that."

"Why pick the one girl who is unwilling to be just that?"

"Simple." He shrugs, looking straight ahead. "I don't love any of them."

"Playing hard to get is not a tease, Potter," I say. "I really don't like you. Whether you feel we suit or not, I say we don't."

"You'll change your mind," he says. "You just don't know me that well. Once you get to know me..."

"There are better ways to get someone to date you than kidnapping and--"

"Oh, it was only that once!" he insists, voice raising pitch. "And I did it to save you. Did you honestly want to catch cold and die?"

"If it meant not spending the night with you, yes."

"I didn't touch you. I didn't try."

"Then," I say, shrugging my shoulders to bounce his arm around. "What do you call now?"

"Holding my girl."

"I'm not your girl."

"You are if you want everyone to keep on believing you're the perfect little prefect with sterling grades and steady head. I could ruin you if I wanted to, Evans."

"Why don't you?"

"I already told you. Because I love you."

"You have some way of showing it."

He shrugs, unconcerned. "I could show you in other ways."

I screw up my face at the thought. "I'd rather take my chances with the Disciplinary Committee."

Potter's arm tightens around me. "Suit yourself...Are you going to call them or should I?"

"I hate you," I hiss. "You're a horrid, horrid person with the morals of a sea slug."

"I love you too, Lily," he answers sardonically.

"I--" I clamp my mouth shut before properly answering. It's time to play along and act nice.

Potter's friends wave from the lakeshore. The tallest one--Black--jogs over to meet us.

"Hey! Didn't know if you were gonna join us or not."

"Had to pick up Lily," Potter says, arm tightening around my shoulder once more. "You remember Lily, right? My girlfriend Lily?"

"Fast work," Black says. "Didn't she hex you in class last week?"

"Two weeks ago, thank you," Potter says, laughing. "Love blossoms under the most unlikely of circumstances."

"Yes. I'm sure." He sounds doubtful, watching Potter and I critically for a moment before stealing him away with a "Would you excuse us for a moment?"

"Keep him as long as you want!" I call, brushing my shoulder where Potter's slimy arm just was. "I don't want him back! Really!"

They return all too soon, Black bowing with a flourish. "Forgive the intrusion, Fairest Lily. I've returned your Lover Boy."

"He's not my--" I clamp my mouth shut with a click of my teeth. "I mean, really, Black, don't go broadcasting around. Snape has been out to hex poor James for years. Don't need to be giving him any more ammunition."

Black grins over at stupid Potter. "Looks like you're getting your wish, mate. She didn't tell you to piss off. Good show!" He slaps Potter on the back before bounding away.

"I told you that was LAST WEEK!" Potter calls after him. "LAST WEEK!" He turns back to me with an apologetic smile. James Potter? Actually sorry about something? "They're my mates but can be horribly annoying at times."

"All mates can be that way."

He frowns, looking down at me. "Look. Is it alright if I at least hold your hand? That's not going to kill you, is it?"

"It might."

Potter sighs, frustrated. "This is supposed to be convincing and, if you continue to be all prickly, no one is going to believe we're together."

"That's the point. We're not together."

"We are if you don't want to get expelled."

"Fine," I say, grudgingly offering my hand. "But only hand-holding. Don't be getting any other ideas in that slimy, little head of yours. Absolutely no snogging or...hands in other places I won't allow."

He accepts my hand, fingers twining tight on mine. "I'm really not a bad person, Lily."

"You haven't proven that to me yet, Potter."

Potter starts walking around the lake away from his friends, taking me with him. "What do I have to say to prove it to you?"

"It's not what you say, it's what you do."

"I'm listening."

"There's not a guide book, Potter. You have to start by being an intrinsically nice person."

"I am," he says. "Just because I tease a person or two doesn't mean I'm horrid. It's boy stuff. It happens."

"Since first year?"

He shrugs. "Ever think that Snivilus deserves the teasing he gets?"

"No one deserves half that much grief." I shake my head. "Really, Potter, that's what I'm talking about. That's where you should start."

"Start being nice to Snivilus?" His eyes go wide behind his glasses. "You first."

"I am nice to him."

"No, practice what you preach. Start being nice to me."

I hold up our entwined hands. "What do you call this?"

"Playing along," he says. "For me to be nice to Snivilus, you have to first do something truly nice and unprompted. Holding hands was my idea, not yours."

"Fine," I snap, rolling my eyes. "What do you have in mind?"

Potter grins down at me. "Na-uh. It has to be your idea, not mine."

"Do you need help with exams? We can study together."

"Is all you think about school? Honestly, Lily, how boring!"

"Study at Hogsmeade?" I amend. "Come on, Potter, it's in public. Your little charade will gain momentum."

"Call me 'James' in hearing of others, come early for dinner, and I'll agree." He flashes another grin, making me want to hit him.

"Fine," I sigh. "How early and when exactly?"

"Why not tonight? Right now even," Potter says, glancing up at the sky. "We can take in lunch and dinner."

"Don't press your luck, Potter."

He laughs, squeezing my hand before raising it to his lips to kiss it. "I won't. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Later at Hogsmeade

"Have a seat," Potter says, motioning at the booth bench across from him. "I already ordered ginger beer. Didn't expect you to take an age collecting your things."

"Ilene wouldn't let me leave," I say, reaching for my ginger beer. "She found out I was 'dating' you and staged an intervention."

"Glad I rank so high on her 'what are you thinking?' meter."

I laugh. "More like 'what the bloody hell are you thinking?' meter. She calmed down when I explained it was just a meal and studying. I study with Severus all the time and haven't rushed off to date him."

"Who would." Potter raises a dark eyebrow at me when I look up.

"That's not funny, James."

"Say it louder. The people in table two didn't hear." He reaches across the table to take both my hands in his. "Say it louder. I want everyone to know that Lily Evans called me 'James.'"

I pull my hands away, flipping through my potions textbook to this morning's lecture material. "Did you put something in your ginger beer, Potter? You're acting more peculiar than usual."

He shrugs. "I really don't feel like studying tonight, Lily."

"Well, I really don't care what you feel like doing tonight. I only agreed to study. Chat up another girl if you feel like doing something else."

"I'd rather try to convince you."

"Piss off."

He stands slowly, acting as if set to leave. "How soon do you think the Disciplinary Committee can meet? It would be such a shame to be drummed out final year. We'd all miss you."

"Fine!" I snap, blowing my breath out in a frustrated sigh. "What would you like to do after food and study?"

Potter's already back in his seat, legs stretched out over to my bench, crossed at the ankle. "A broom ride. Up over the castle and forest. It's splendid at night when the moon is full."

"That would violate my 'hands only' accord and I am unwilling to do that."

"A walk then?" he suggests. "Around the lake perhaps?"

"So I get a choice now?" I ask, looking up skeptically. "You won't plan to rush off to the Committee or say you will, rather?" I prop my chin on a fist. "Honestly, Potter, if you loved me half as much as you claim, I'd be the last person you'd want to drum out of school on a curfew technicality."

"I suppose I don't like who's room you were in," he says. "My room? Different matter entirely. I'd find a way for you to stay all night even if Sirius had to keep guard." Potter pauses before hitting on an idea that would sound very clever if I liked him in the least. "I do have an invisibility cloak. Why didn't I think on that sooner!"

I shake my head. "In your dreams, Potter. In your dreams."

He motions at the table between us. "We're here--together--on what you agree to call a date, planning on what to do with the rest of the evening. I do believe several of my dreams are already coming true."

"They may be your dreams, but they're my nightmares."

He shakes his head, eyes narrowing behind his glasses. "Look, Lily, the Prickle Puss routine is not going to work on me. If rejection deterred me in the least, do you still think I'd be chasing you after how many years now?"

"Four," I supply.

"Right. Four years of curses, hexes, threats, and rejection has done absolutely nothing to stop me. Frowns and Ice when I do finally get you to sit down across from me really have no affect." Potter ruffles his hair to make it stick even more on end. "Just face it, Lily. I've found my opening and snuck in. You're stuck with me."

"I should report you to the Committee."

He shrugs. "I have not broken any school rules."

"What exactly do you want, Potter?" I hiss, barely able to control my anger, hands shaking. "Spit it out. Why are you doing this? What is it you really want?"

"By now, I would think that would be obvious," Potter says, everything about him--face, voice, posture--calm as carrots. "All I want--all I really want--Lily, is you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Swimming/Caught in the Rain Again

"Alright, Mr. Show-Off-Quidditch-Champ, how are you at swimming?" I ask, tilting my chin up in challenge.

Potter grins, eyes glinting to life. "A challenge is it? Wanna race?"

"To the other side?"

"Sure...See who Muffin pulls under first."

I watch the water warily. "Muffin? Maybe we should go to where we can still touch."

"Touch what?" he grins. Three months ago, I would have hit him for the implication...

"We'll just go out 6 meters and turn around."

"Any wager?" he asks, already pulling off shoes and socks and reaching for his Quidditch jersey to bring over his head.

"We're swimming in our underthings," I say breezily. "What other reward is necessary?"

Potter laughs. "And you accuse me of having a high opinion of myself." He chuckles again, unbuckling his belt and letting his pants fall, stepping out of them easily to stand only in his boxer shorts.

I squint. "Are those snitches on your drawers?"

"You're welcome to take a closer look."

I turn away instead, making a neat pile in the grass of my skirt, shirt, stockings and shoes.

Potter nods his appreciation when I turn around to face him in my pale blue matching underthings. "Shall we?" he asks.

"I'm...I'm not a grand swimmer so don't pull me under as a joke."

"I wouldn't. That's more Sirius's style." He chucks his glasses onto his pile of clothing before grabbing my hand and racing for the lake.

The water cuts into my lungs like ice. I emerge, gasping for breath, and floundering to wipe the water out of my eyes.

"Easy," Potter says, arm around my waist to calm me. "If you struggle, you're likely to get a cramp."

"It's cold!" I gasp. If I stretch, the tips of my toes reach the bottom.

"Who's bright idea was this anyway, Evans?" He uses his free hand to wipe the remaining water from my face and eyes. "There now. Try that."

I open my eyes, moonlight turning the droplets left on his hair and face silver. I suck in my breath. "I've...This is the first time I've seen you without your glasses."

He laughs, hauling me closer toward shore so we can both stand flat-footed on the bottom. "This is the second time I've seen you soaking wet and in your skivies. Not that I mind the repeat--oh, no!--it's just..." He stops, voice dropping and face suddenly going serious. "You look beautiful in the moonlight, Lily. I wanted you to know that."

"I...thank you...James."

He moves his hand to my cheeks, fingertips curling around my wet hair. "I've...I've loved you so long I don't remember when I haven't. On the train, going to our first year, I saw you with some girls. That's when I want to say I was born. When I truly started to live." Potter--no James, I'll call him James--sighs. "Do you know how hard it is when the one girl you fancy beyond life itself thinks you're horrid? I would die for you, Lily. Without hesitation. I would."

"I...thank you...James."

"And you may think I've pursued you over the terms cause I'm a horrid, brutish lout, but I do it, Lily, because I don't know how to get on without you. I love you. Honestly. I don't say that out of ego or pride but because it's true. It's always been true." He wipes my tears away. Maybe I can pretend it's rain...Rain?

"Oh, bugger!" I mutter, making a scramble for shore. "It's raining!"

"Why are you rushing?" he asks, trying to get a firm grip on my wrist to pull me back. "We're already wet."

"Our clothes aren't!" I grab the first thing I can find--his Quidditch jersey--and pull it over my head, working into my skirt second. James is left with just his pants.

"I doubt that will fit me, love," he says, nodding toward my shirt.

"Can we...Can we sneak in without anyone noticing?" I ask. "I know it'll look suspicious, but--"

He shrugs. "I can have Sirius throw down my cloak."

"But it's...it's too high. He'll never be able to hear you call up."

"He's probably not there anyway."

I jump, startled, when lightning flashes. "Do something! I don't want to get caught!"

"Cottage."

"What?"

"There's the cottage," he repeats. "Those friends of yours will cover if there's a bed check, right?"

"I...I think so."

"And mine would never sell me out." James takes my hand, lacing his fingers tight in mine. "It's out of the storm and we can get back before breakfast. Will you go?"

He's asking? Three months ago, he'd just haul me off. I nod in reply and James smiles.

"Great. We can dry off too. If I remember right, that fire was awful cozy."

"You cover the fire, I'll make sure we wake up early."

The rain picks up, so we decide to run for the little abandoned cottage. James gets to work on the fire instantly, and I cast an alarm spell to wake us up at exactly 6:04. He turns to smile at me.

"Back out of the wet clothes again. We seem to keep doing this."

It's slightly strange, but oddly comforting to see our clothes hanging next to each other on the line. I smile too, feeling sleepy as I sit next to James in front of the fire.

"Those are Golden Snitches on your drawers!" I exclaim, pointing triumphantly. "Do you got ones with Quaffles and Bludgers too?"

He laughs, putting an arm slowly around my shoulders as if testing my reaction. When I don't pull away or even protest in the slightest, he draws me against him. I lean my head on his shoulder, watching the fire.

"I'm going to be most put out in the morning if you hate me again," he says.

"I don't hate you. I won't in the morning either."

James presses several kisses into my hair, arm tightening slightly, trying to gauge my reaction to each bolder step. When there's still no protest from my part, he shifts slightly to face me, the action forcing me to lift my head off his shoulder. He flushes, words barely audible.

"I've waited...I've waited forever."

He kisses me--giving me no time to think as his mouth pulls greedily at mine. I put my hands on his shoulders, whether to push him away or ask for more, I do not know. Everything is reeling...

James decides for us, pushing himself away and standing to create even more distance, hands shaking when he pushes them through his hair.

"Gotta stop...Gotta stop before I can't stop."

I stand, taking his now dry Quidditch jersey off the line to sleep in. "Good night, James."

"Good night, Lily."

I feel the bed sink next to me under James' weight, opening my eyes to see him laying on his back, hands behind his head.

"What just...What just happened right now, Lily?"

"James Potter, if you need to ask--"

"No," he interrupts. "What would have happened if I hadn't stopped? Would you have...Would you have let me...do...more?"

I smile. "I don't know. You didn't try."

"Don't tease me now, Lily, this is serious."

"Next time try, James, and then see for yourself."

He turns his head toward me. "That an invitation?"

I close my eyes. "Good night."

"That would be a no then..." He sighs. "Hey, Evans? Remember when you said you'd never wear my jersey? Well, you're wearing my jersey."

"It's comfortable."

"Could have had it years ago."

"Didn't want it years ago."

"Do you want it now?"

I smile, opening my eyes half-way. "To sleep in, yes."

"No. To keep. To wear. To remind you of me."

"Mm...Possibly. Ask in the morning, Potter. I'm likely to say 'yes' to anything tonight."

"Do I have to sleep on the floor?"

"No."

"Can I kiss you good night?"

"Yes."

James presses his lips to mine. No more, no less. "Good night, Lily."

"Pleasant dreams, James."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Yule Ball Invite

"Hey, Lily," James says, coming up rather awkwardly after Divination class. He rubs a hand through his hair, but I think it's mainly because he's unsure what else to do with the hand. "Um, I expect you want to be asked besides me just assuming so, um...would you like to go to the Yule Ball?"

"With you?"

He scowls. "No, with Peter...Of course with me! Who else?" He rubs his hair some more, voice dropping. "We've been getting on alright, haven't we? I thought it would be a nice end to term to go to the ball together."

I smile, holding my books against my chest. "I hope you know this requires me to go shopping. I have absolutely nothing to wear."

One dark eyebrow shoots up from behind his glasses. "Is that a yes?"

I put a finger under his chin and close his gapping mouth. "Yes, James, that's a yes."

James grabs me around the waist and swings me in the air, kissing me once he sets me down, the display eliciting applause from the crowd now gathering. "Gotta tell my mates. They'll never believe me...LILY EVANS IS GOING TO YULE BALL WITH ME!" James yells to the crowd, pushing through to get back to the dorms. He rethinks, coming back to kiss me again. "Great. Thanks. See ya shortly. Gotta go."

My own friends--Elizabeth, Elinor, and Evilyn--descend on me once he's gone, linking arms and dragging me off.

"Changed your mind, have you?" Elizabeth asks.

"Can't say I blame you," Elinor adds.

"James isn't such a git anymore," I explain, knowing the words must sound foolish after too many years of Idiot-Boy tirades. "I quite rather like him."

'"I quite rather like him,'" Evilyn parrots, grinning wickedly at me. "We all know something's been going on between you and Potter, Lily. I thought you swore to hate him till the day you died. What changed?"

"Nothing changed!" I insist, before adding "Well, something did. He changed. I mean it, girls, James really isn't such an arrogant prat anymore. He has his moments, but at least now realizes when he needs to apologize or check the attitude."

"Put in a good word for me with Black," Elizabeth pleads, still hung up on the most charming Sirius Black. "We could ALL go with Marauders!"

"I'll see what I can do," I promise. "I can't guarantee anything, but I'll see what I can do."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Love Charm Number...?

"Cora? Cora? Who is Cora and since when does Sirius not play the field?" Elizabeth complains, flopping out on my bed, still looking pretty in her red formal that matches her hair. I chose white and festooned my hair with lilies to match.

"I guess she's his steady girl," I say, watching her from the mirror, dabbing a little more perfume on my neck, wrists, and behind my ears. "I don't know. James doesn't really want to talk about his mates dating habits."

"Well, what good is he then?" she whines. "Really, you think he would have told me."

"Black doesn't know you exist, dear," I point out. "Sorry to say, but--"

"He...He smiled at me two years ago and-and-and winked at Hogsmeade."

"Hardly an uncommon occurrence," I sigh, shaking my head. "Really, Lizzy, we're talking Sirius Black here. Used to be a different girl a week. Perhaps a different girl an hour. A smile and a wink is nothing."

Elizabeth sits up, still pouty. "Why don't we talk 'James Potter here.' Since when is he your steady guy? Didn't you just curse him for-for whatever your excuse of the moment is? How does that turn to potential Yule ball snogging in the bushes?"

"Really, Lizzy, how vulgar!" I admonish, rolling my eyes. "James and I are going to dance, not...not anything else. And I told you before, he's changed. He's different. Kinder. More sincere and mature. I like him and am entitled to a change of opinion."

"Maybe that stupid love charm he cast 4th year finally worked."

"He...He what?" I ask, turning to face her. "What love charm?"

"The one he cast after charms class 4th year," she says, yawning. "It was close to this time of year. We had just covered that chapter and he asked me for some hair from your brush to make it work."

"You...You didn't give it to him, did you?"

Elizabeth shrugs, standing to smooth the fresh wrinkles out of her dress. "I didn't see the harm in it. We all know Potter can't pass a charms OWL if his life depended on it. I didn't expect it to work."

I stand too, lips thinning to a firm line. "It didn't. An attempted casting 4th year should have worked 4th year. Charms can't hang around waiting for-for...I don't know what. It's just--It's just--" I pause, taking a deep breath to calm the sudden tears. "Casting a charm? Really! How desperate!"

"Are you going to break off with him?" Elizabeth asks, worming her feet into her shoes, nearly ready to make a grand entrance at the ball.

"I...I'll have a talk about it tonight. At any rate, I know he's loved me since first year so suppose I can't blame him for trying."

"Four months ago you wouldn't have thought twice about cursing him!"

I glare over my shoulder at her from the door. "That was four months ago. I've told you, he's changed since and I rather like him now."

"Suit yourself," she grumbles, following me through the portrait and toward the stairs. "I just don't want you to make a mistake, Lily."

"I'm not and I won't, Elizabeth," I say. "I know my own mind and don't need help making it up...from anyone."

"God, Severus," Elizabeth says, rolling her eyes as we round the corner to the top of the stairs, seeing James and Severus Snape waiting at the bottom. "What was I thinking, Lily?"

"He's rather handy around a potions lab," I say, pushing her to get her feet working. "Have fun, Lizzy."

"He'd rather go with you, you know," she hisses, grabbing my arm so she doesn't have to descend alone. "I think the only reason he asked was to get close to you."

"Perhaps one dance, but I have a feeling James will be greedy tonight," I say, smiling when James raises the lily-flower he'd bought towards me. "Good evening, gentlemen!"

"Miss Evans," Severus says, bowing formally.

"My you look handsome in your dress robes, Severus!" I exclaim, not being able to help the words that elicit a dark scowl from James. "Black suits you."

He takes a startled step back, eyes wide. "Th-Thank you, Lily. White suits you as well."

I smile, turning to James before curtsying and accepting the flower he offers. "It's lovely. Thank you, James."

"Let's dance," he says, grabbing my wrist and heading for the ball floor. "Don't talk to Snivilus again, Lily. I don't like it."

I scowl, shoving off so we're not dancing so close. "Don't tell me what to do, James Potter. I hate jealous gits."

He tries to pull me close again but I keep my distance, arm stretched and palm flat against his chest. He scowls, muttering something under his breath.

"Speak up. I didn't hear you," I hiss, currently in no mood to be pleasant.

"I SAID 'Why don't you marry him then?' Have a whole slew of flat footed, buck teethed, greasy haired, pointy nosed, dark arts loving Snapes."

"They would be a million times better than any children we'd possibly conceive!" I shoot back. "Why would I want any messy haired, short sighted, knock-kneed, Quidditch obsessed prats?"

"I'm worth a million Snapes!"

I shove completely off, crossing my arms over my chest. "Go to hell, James Potter! Thank you so much for a lovely evening. I don't believe I can stand a second longer."

I turn, trying to hide my tears, before lifting an edge of my skirt and hurrying up the stairs. I intend to go back to the Common Room before realizing James is at my heels. He grabs for my wrist, spinning me around to face him in the hall.

"Wait, Lily!"

"Why should I?" I cry. "Why should I even give you a second more of my time, James Potter? You just proved to me back there that you're no better than the foolish boy who tormented Severus since first year! Now I look the complete fool because I've been telling all my mates how you've changed and I how actually like you now. How foolish could I be? You haven't changed. You're just the same as you've always been. Reminds me of why I hate you."

"No, no you don't mean that," he says desperately, grabbing my other wrist to hold me in place and ducking slightly to see into my lowered face. "You don't mean you hate me. I've...I've worked so hard to prove myself to you, Lily. Jealous! Jealousy makes everyone act like gits. I was-I was just jealous you spoke to him first, that's all. You're supposed to be my girl, Lily. At least I thought so. We've been getting on well. I was just--I was just upset. Please don't walk out on me now."

I notice through my eyelashes he does look genuinely panic-stricken. I sigh, lifting my gaze. "Don't ever do that again, James, and perhaps I'll forgive you."

"I'll make it up to you, I promise, I promise," he insists, kissing me between each word. "I just...I wouldn't be so jealous if I knew once and for all where I stand." James raises both eyebrows hopefully, waiting.

I sigh again, resting my head on the spot partway between his chest and shoulder. "I don't know yet. I'm trying to think carefully about it but I...I don't know."

'But you don't...you don't hate me?"

"No, I don't hate you."

"In time do you think...do you think you could, perhaps, um, love me?"

I lift my head to look fully into his face. So earnest and sincere. Bugger. "Perhaps."

"Good enough for now," James says, kissing me quickly. "Almost a yes and not a no." He grins. "I'm happy with that."

I smack him playfully on the shoulder. "The simpleminded take such pleasure in small wonders."

He laughs. "Come back to the dance, Lily."

I watch him for a moment before smiling slowly. "Let's stay up here alone awhile longer, James..."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Home For The Holidays

"Lily, a moment?" Sirius Black asks, motioning me from behind a pillar in the entrance hall. I stand from waiting atop my trunk, following him to a shadowy corner.

"Haven't left yet?" I ask. "I'd have expected ev--"

"It's about James," he interrupts me quickly, holding up a hand to silence any protest. "Let me get this out, alright? He acts like he's floating ten feet off the ground up there. Singing, whistling, and, honestly, if I hear 'she loves me, mate' one more time I'll strangle him myself--Azkaban be damned." Black pauses a moment before continuing. "My point, Lily, is that Yule Ball holds a special sort of magic in itself. Bit of the holiday enchantment, I suppose, and people say and do things they won't normally." He raises a dark eyebrow at me expectantly. "Savy?"

I cross my arms over my chest, scowling up at him. "You think I didn't mean it, don't you? Honestly, Black, the last thing I expected to do this term is fall in love with James Potter but I...It's a private matter, really, and you are definitely not the person I should be explaining this to."

"James is my best mate," he says. "We're close as brothers and if I'm not convinced, believe me I'll shout from the rooftops that you're toying with him. You haven't been civil to him for six years and suddenly--magically--that changes?" Black narrows his eyes. "It's...It's not magic, is it? Did you bewitch him?"

"Honestly!" I cluck, rolling my eyes. "Why would I ever want to do that when you admitted yourself that I've despised him since first year?" I gulp down a huge breath, trying to calm my rising temper. "My opinion's changed, Black, and that's all you need to know."

"Is it a trick?" he asks. "A seventh year prank?"

"No," I say, arms tightening across my chest. "It's the honest truth and you can choose to believe it or not. Please, just don't cause trouble between me and James. I understand that you're worried--my friends feel the same way about me--but I...I meant what I said at Yule Ball. I won't hurt him. Accept it or don't, but it's the truth."

I turn to leave but Black grabs my elbow, stepping close and whispering "I'll be watching you" in my ear. I wrench free, heading back to my trunk without another word. Severus Snape is waiting awkwardly by it for my return.

"Oh, Severus!" I exclaim. "I thought for certain you'd have left already. Looking forward to the rest of holiday?"

"I...I bought you something," he says, jamming a small red and green box into my hands. "Happy Christmas, Lily."

"Happy Christmas, Severus," I say, slightly stunned. "A gift. How very thoughtful."

"It's only a small one but I...but I thought you'd...you'd appreciate it."

"Thank you. Yes, of course." I lift the little lid, taking out a small blown glass Christmas ornament with a partridge and pear tree etched onto it. I look up at his nerve racked face--paler than usual at this moment--before grinning brightly. "Thank you, Severus! I'll be sure to hang it on a special spot when I get home."

"I...I read the Muggle rhyme and thought you'd...you'd like it." He looks down, scuffing his boot toe on the ground, face turning nearly the same shade as my hair. "Happy Christmas."

"Thank you." I lean forward to kiss his cheek. "I just wish I'd gone shopping now before term was over. I don't have anything to give you."

Severus looks up, holding his hand over the spot where I'd just kissed him. "This is...plenty. Um, safe trip!"

He hurries away before I can call another "Happy Christmas" and before he can become more flustered.

"James," I whisper, suddenly remembering that I had yet to say good bye to him. "James?" I call louder after climbing the stairs to the dorms and nearing the boys side. "James? Are you still here?"

The Seventh Years' door is ajar. I knock lightly, peeking in to see James still attempting to pack.

"James Potter, you haven't finished that yet?"

He looks up, crossing the room to absently kiss my forehead before going back to packing. "You're welcome to help. Think your family will miss you if I store you in here too?"

"Quite a tight fit, what with everything else jammed in," I laugh, returning his kiss on my forehead with one on the tip of his nose. "You'll be gone for four days, James. Do you really need that many changes of clothes?"

"Most of these are dirty," he says, sitting on his truck to latch it. "Mum gets upset if I don't bring home laundry." He watches me wistfully a moment. "Wish I could take you home with me."

"Send letters," I suggest, climbing onto the trunk beside him. "It's only four days."

"You've never given me your address."

I hop down to find scroll and quill somewhere in his cluttered side of the room, scrawling Lily Evans, #9 Privet Dr, Surrey, 2nd bedroom upstairs. "Don't go crazy sending owls. My younger sister Petunia is deathly afraid of birds. I made a chicken peck her eye once. That's how we found out I was a witch." I hand over the parchment. "Best to send at night when she's asleep."

"My owl can wait for your reply," James says. "He's good about it. I take it your parents won't let you keep one what with your sister's fear and all."

"I'm not even allowed to have a cat. She's allergic."

He slings an arm around my shoulders, pressing a kiss into my hair. "I left something out for you."

"A Christmas present?" James smiles, handing me a folded, clean-smelling sweater. It's his gold and maroon Quidditch jersey. The one with 'Potter Keeper' embroidered over the heart. "Now we can match," he says, tugging at his own nearly ever-present jersey. "Plus, you'll remember me if some Muggle boy tries to ask you out."

I laugh, pulling the jersey over my head. It nearly covers all my skirt. "I don't like Muggle boys. Too boring after being around Wizards."

"Just remember that when you finish out holiday at--" He checks the address "--9 Privet Drive, Surrey, second bedroom upstairs."

"I won't forget."

James smiles again, placing slow, very precise kisses down my forehead and nose before reaching my mouth. "Next holiday, we must spend together," he says, seeming unwilling to let me go.

"Easter?" I ask faintly, burrowing my cheek into his shoulder, not wanting to go either.

"Definitely. Easter. We'll plan for Easter."

"James," I whisper, pulling back enough to look directly into his eyes, my own swimming with unshed tears. "I...I meant what I said at Yule Ball. Black might...Black might try to tell you otherwise but I...I meant it."

He leans in for a kiss. "That's the best present you could ever think to give me this holiday. It's the one thing I've wanted for years."

Before I could respond, a notice blares "all transport to the train depot is leaving in FIVE MINUTES. All students finishing the holidays at home must be boarded in FIVE MINUTES...

"I'll send an owl tonight. Look for him tonight," James says as I turn away.

"H-Happy Christmas," I stammer, hating that I couldn't say the one thing that came so easily at Yule Ball dancing under the lights. "I lov--I'll look for your owl tonight."

"Happy Christmas," James calls as I dash out of the room. "I love you too!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Life-size Christmas Gift

"Pass the pudding, Mum," I say dully, squishing the bit I still have left with my fork. "You've really outdone yourself with this Christmas's meal."

"What's wrong, Lily?" Mum asks, concerned over my drab mood and voice. "It can't be exams. You're always top of the class on those."

"No, it's not exams," I sigh, swirling my turkey around in left-over gravy but not eating it.

"I bet I know," Petunia says, laying down her napkin and sitting up even straighter in her chair (if that is possible). She's a prissy girl with blonde curling hair who I'm more than happy to be away from for school term. She always acts more like a 50s housewife than 16-year-old girl. "Lily's been receiving letters late at night and not-and not by normal post," she adds in a stage whisper, looking pointedly at Mum and Dad. "One even talked. I could hear it through the wall."

Mum and Dad seem pleased by this--not the reaction Petunia hoped for.

"Lily!" Dad exclaims, grinning. "You've got a wizarding boyfriend?"

I nod. What else is James Potter? "I've known him since first year but we've been seeing a lot of each other since this term began. About four months steady."

"Well, what's his name?" Mum prods, just as excited as Dad. "Is he one of the old families? What do they call them?"

"Purebloods," I say. "His name is James and, as far as I know, the Potters are one of the oldest Pureblood families in record. I'm sure he can trace 'em back loads of generations." I wave a hand dismissively. "I loathe to ask. Most purebloods love to talk about their heritage and famous uncle so-and-so who killed the such-and-such. James, I'm sure, would be happy to play Quidditch professionally after graduation but I...I don't think he has to." I glance around the table at Mum and Dad's rapt expressions and Petunia's horrorstricken one. "Independently wealthy," I confide in the same sort of stage whisper Petunia used earlier when spilling the secret of my nightly owl visitors.

"I have a steady boyfriend too!" Petunia says shrilly, not to be outdone. "His name is Vernon, he's 19 and works in a bank. Vernon says one day he can easily become manager and then own a whole slew of banks, but prefers to learn the ropes of business and perhaps go into another field. He's thinking plastics or chocolates."

"That's nice, dear," Dad says absently, eyes still curiously on me. "Why don't you invite your James over for dinner before you return to school, Lily? We'd like to meet him." He glances sideways at Petunia, as if just remembering she exists. "And, naturally, invite your fellow too, Petunia. We can have a small dinner party."

"Vernon is quite committed exclusively to the bank during the week," Petunia says, dabbing the corner of her mouth with her napkin. "It will have to be during the week end."

"And I need to write to James. He might have other commitments at home."

I stand to place my dishes, before taking the stairs two at a time. An excuse! A legitimate, parent sanctioned excuse to see James before term starts! Four days! Who knew four days apart would be such agony for me as well? I fling my door open, hurrying to my school supply of parchment and quills to scrawl a hasty note, the door slamming shut behind me. I've just finished writing "love from, lily" when I hear an "ahem" from my bed. I look up, startled.

"James Potter!"

He grins, laying in a half-reclining position on my bed, a big red ribbon tied around his middle. "Surprise. Happy Christmas. Thought I'd drop by to surprise ya and, well, because I've been missing you like hell. Now I know what torture is...Being apart from you for more than a day."

"How did you...How did you get here?" I exclaim, not able to wipe the silly grin off my face.

"Broom." He nods toward the window. "Had a helluva time finding this place. Did you know all the houses on Privet Drive look alike?"

"All I care is you're here now!" I say, pouncing on him and the bed, rubbing my cheek against his familiar Quidditch jersey, while sprawling happily across him.

James laughs. "I take it you missed me too then?"

"Mm...Very much!" I say, lifting my head. "Why do you got the big bow around your middle?"

"Because I'm your present," he says evenly. "You have to unwrap me."

"Gladly," I murmur, sitting up to work on undoing the ribbon. I try to act surprised after unwrapping my 'present.' "A James Potter! How did you know?"

"A lot of hope and many years of trying." He watches me steadily for long moments before lifting his hand to cup the side of my face. "Sometimes I think this must be a happy dream," he whispers, voice low and serious. "That I'm asleep or knocked unconscious by a Bludger and this is what I wish to happen, instead of what is actually happening. I don't want it to be a dream, Lily. I don't want...I don't want us to be a dream."

"It's not, James," I assure him. "We're not." I move his hand from my cheek to my heart, pressing so he can feel the thumping beat. "My heart's been trying to tell me things my head was not yet ready to accept. Probably for months, possibly for years. It beats for you and I was too stubborn to see."

James sits up and kisses me in one fluid motion, knocking me slightly back off his lap, but he catches and steadies me with his free arm. When I open my eyes again, we're laying on my bed, and James is working on undoing my blouse buttons.

"My parents want to invite you to dinner one night!" I gasp, sitting up and rearranging my blouse back to order, despite James' muttered "all my hard work!" protests. "That's what I was writing you about when-when you showed up instead." I stand, tucking my blouse in, before retrieving the letter and bringing it to him.

James skims it quickly. "Saturday. I can do that. Perhaps I can stay over and we can leave for school together. Will save your parents a trip."

I smile. "I like that idea! I'll bring it up to them at breakfast tomorrow." I glance out my window. "You might want to wait till it's dark to leave. It's a wonder you weren't spotted as is."

James lays back down on my bed, grinning, hands behind his head. "Let's see...how to pass the time, how to pass the time..."

I open my door, calling: "Mum! Dad! I've got a headache so am going to rest for a bit! Don't disturb me, please!"

James' grin has somehow managed to widen when I shut the door and turn to face him. "You're a very industrious girl. Remind me to ask for tips on avoiding detention."

"Spend more time with me and no one will suspect you're up to no good."

"Oh, I'm always up to no good," he teases. "I've got a reputation to uphold."

I laugh, feeling very rebellious indeed climbing into my own bed next to James Potter. He puts an arm around me and I cuddle close, arm across his chest. "I hope you know I don't much feel like sleeping."

"I hope you know I don't much intend to let you."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Potter v. Dursley: May the Best Boyfriend Win

"Lily, your freak boyfriend is here," Petunia says, lifting her nose up in disgust. "He's late. Vernon arrived four hours ago."

"Maybe Vernon is early," I say, standing after sliding my school trunk under the bed, trying to hide the fact that James' identical trunk and two brooms were also hiding underneath. "James is on time and won't bore Mum and Dad with stocks and bonds and bank talk."

"At least my boyfriend has a real job."

"Mine will too when we graduate." I give her my thinnest most insincere smile before hurrying downstairs.

James looks up eagerly when I enter the living room, looking like he wants to come kiss me but restrains himself. I flounce over to him instead, perching on the arm of the sofa, before leaning to kiss the top of his messy hair.

"Good afternoon, James. Mum...Dad...This is James Potter. He's in my House at school."

"Pleased to meet you both," James says, shaking hands as best he can with me still leaning on his left side, his arm now around my waist to steady me. "I have to say this is the first time I've been in a Muggle--I mean Non-Magic--house. It's quite the charming setup."

"Thank you!" Mum beams. "How nice of you to say so!"

"You must have all sorts of tricks and charms to make life easier at your home," Dad says.

James grins. "It's what I'm used to. I would think it would be much more rewarding and instill a sense of accomplishment, though, to do things your way. Tricks and charms only make wizards lazier in a sense." His grin widens and Mum and Dad are duly impressed.

"What a fascinating young man, Lily," Mum says, passing tea cakes around. "Petunia, where did your fellow run off to?"

"Vernon is setting up the chess set in the garden, Mother," Petunia answers. "He's quite good. Perhaps Mr. Potter would like to challenge him. The loser can...wash the lunch dishes."

James looks at me, uncertain.

"It's Muggle Chess," I explain. "Just like Wizard Chess except you have to move the pieces by hand and they don't kill each other."

He shrugs, managing to keep me pressed to his side when he stands. "I'll give it a go. I'm not brilliant at chess, but will give it a go. Lead the way, Lily's sister."

"Petunia," she says primly. "My name is Petunia."

"Do you need help setting up lunch, Mum?" I ask as I'm being drug along to the garden.

"No, dear. You young people have fun!"

Petunia's boyfriend, Vernon, is indeed already in the garden, chess set assembled neatly beside him on one of the stone benches. For nineteen, he's obviously trying to look much older with a dark brown business suit, shiny dress shoes, and tie. His hair perhaps is also a lighter shade of brown than it appears but it is impossible to tell with the globs of pomade streaked through it. He has a very, very thin moustache and propensity to over-eat since his buttons are already straining on his suit coat.

"I'm Petunia's elder sister Lily and this is James Potter," I introduce us.

Vernon holds out a sweaty hand. "Vernon Dursley."

"A pleasure," James says, sitting down on the other side of the chess board. "I have to say I've never played Muggle chess. I might not be any good."

Vernon and Petunia seem to enjoy this news, Petunia taking up position as Vernon's cheering section, one hand steady on his shoulder. I do the same for James.

"You can beat them," I whisper close to his ear. "If not, it's only dishes and I'll help."

"Can I spray you with water?"

"Another time," I promise, leaning around to kiss his cheek before leveling my gaze on my sister and her boyfriend. "Petunia...Vernon...May the best man win."

The boys shake hands again and the match commences.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Already "Talked" Today

"Hey, mates!" James calls to Lupin and Pettigrew, plunking down under their usual tree, dragging me by the arm to sit beside him. The new term had been in session a whole week and James and I were practically joined at the hip. It was exhilarating.

Lupin and Pettigrew stare wide eyed and opened mouth at me. "What?" I ask, checking my shirt buttons self-consciously. "Are some done up wrong?"

Lupin is shocked into speaking. "It's just...well...um...It's just you don't usually stay." His gaze shifts to James. "Aren't you going to--um--drag her off to--um--talk?"

James grins, slinging an arm around me to pull me against him. "Nope. We've already 'talked' today. Had several conversations, in fact."

"James," I scold, fixing my buttons just in case. "Don't tease."

"Moony's the one who asked," he answers. "He reaps what he sows."

Lupin stutters something that's completely unintelligible, containing lots of "ums" and "wells."

Pettigrew waves when he notices me watching him but doesn't speak.

"Well, what a lively group," I observe, leaning into James. "Where's Black?"

"Probably 'talking' to Cora," James says. "Midmorning break is perfect time to get in a quick conversation." He hauls me into his lap, arms now wrapped low and loose around my waist. "Don't you agree, Lily?"

"I prefer longer conversations. All-nighters."

Pettigrew's brow knits, the cogs turning in his mind. "We're not, um, talking about real talking right now, are we? You mean, um, something else, right?"

James raises his hands slightly to clap. "Very good, Wormtail! You've actually picked up the innuendo after only three turns. You're improving. We'll corrupt you yet."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Shocked and Appalled

"Miss Evans! Mr. Potter!" Professor Flitwick squeaks, glasses tumbling down the bridge of his nose. "That is NOT the proper way to sit on the benches!"

"But we're still taking notes, Professor," James says innocently, holding up his parchment. "Two sets."

"Out! In the hall!"

"But the seat was cold!" I protest as I'm being ushered into the hall by Flitwick's spastic hands. "I couldn't concentrate."

"Your focus does not improve by 'warming' on Mr. Potter's lap!"

"Mine sure did," James says, pulling me in front of him to hide how 'warm' his lap truly is. "Ten fold. Worked like a charm, Professor."

Professor Flitwick's face turns a deeper shade of purple. "That is not funny in the least, Mr. Potter. Even if you are accustomed to detention does not mean you should lead Miss Evans down the same garden path. You--"

"Professor Flitwick!" I gasp. "I am shocked and appalled that you would even suggest that James and I were doing anything in class other than listen to a scintillating Charms lecture and taking copious notes. Our papers will prove that we, indeed, have two sets of notes. I cannot help if the bench is cold, thus reducing me to find heat from another source."

"Perhaps we should request Filch heat the castle better," James suggests. "I can't stand the thought of Lily being cold."

"Don't get smart with me, children!" Flitwick squawks.

"But we're head boy and girl, Professor," James says in the same wide-eyed innocent tone.

"Naturally we're smart," I add.

Flitwick is shaking at this point. "Out! Of my class! Detention! Till I see fit to lift it!"

"Yes, sir, sorry to upset you, sir," James says, arms snaking around my waist as Flitwick huffs back into the classroom. "I'm impressed, Evans," he murmurs into my hair. "We might have to vote you an honorary Marauder with a performance like that."

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," I recite, turning in James' arms to face him, fingers tangling in his already disheveled hair.

"Mr. Prongs commends you on your choice of boyfriends," he says, grinning broadly.

"Really?" I tease, rubbing a finger back and forth underneath his chin. "What else does Mr. Prongs have to say to me?"

"Mr. Prongs suggests returning to the dorms before classes let out."

"No doubt to 'talk'? I always take Mr. Prongs' advice."

James laughs, pulling me by the hand toward the Great Hall and dorms. "I have loads to discuss with you."

"Take your time. I don't like hurried conversations."


	12. Chapter 12

A Marauder Proposal

"Remus!" I call, waving a hand vigorously over my head to get his attention when Peter and I spot him in the growing Quidditch crowd. "Over here!"

He maneuvers his way over, clutching a massive tome to his chest.

"Doing a little light reading?" I ask as he plunks down on the bench, opening the tome to what appears to be a random page.

"More interesting than Quidditch," he says, voice muffled slightly by his scarf.

"Is James going to come out of the locker room before the game?" I ask. "I want to wish him good luck."

Peter furrows his brow. "I hope so. I want to wish him luck too."

"Not in the same way as Lily wishes, I'll wager," Remus says.

"You're rather cheeky today, Remus," I say. "But at least you're here to support James for the Quidditch House Cup."

"Unlike some people."

"Sirius will be late," I say. "Sirius is _always_ late."

"What did James say about it, Moony?" Peter asks. "Sirius likes to make a 'grand entrance' or something of that nature?"

"Because if you can't make a grand entrance, why make any at all?" Sirius says, slipping into the spot we saved for him on the bench next to Remus. He flashes me one of his patented 'I'm Sirius Black and Devilishly Handsome' smiles.

The crowd erupts into applause as a buzzer sounds to signal the start of the match. The announcer, Shawn Jordon – a 7th year and Gryffindor like us – introduces the players. "Captain of the Gryffindor Team – James Potter!" elicits the most applause, especially from our corner of the stands.

"Why were you late, Sirius?" I ask, having to lean over Remus to hear his response.

He grins, kicking back lazily in his seat, feet propped on the bench-seat in front of us despite the fact that there are a group of 3rd years seated there. "Three guesses and the first two don't count."

"And you accuse James and I of being bad," I cluck, rolling my eyes.

He laughs. "Though I appreciate that James has finally gotten everything his little heart desires, I do not appreciate having to watch him enjoy it so much. . .Come on, ref, that's a foul!"

"I would think that you'd be happy that he's happy."

"I am," Sirius says. "Just wish he would shut up about that happiness. Honestly, sometimes I think I liked it better when he was mopey and you were unattainable." He cocks his head to the side, reconsidering. "Then again, that's all I ever heard about so wish there were a happy medium."

"Go, James!" I yell, focusing my attention on the game at hand. "Beat Hufflepuff!:

"It's not hard to beat Hufflepuff," Remus comments.

"Well, actually," Peter says. "If it was easy to beat Hufflepuff, they wouldn't be competing for the House Cup."

"What's this?" Shawn Jordon says, voice echoing across the pitch from the announcer's box. "Potter's circling the goal hoops. What is he trying to do?"

'Get my attention," I say, standing. "It's our signal." I cup my hands to my mouth. "James! Pay attention to the game!"

He stops, hovering in front of the middle of the three hoops. "Marry me if we win the Quidditch House Cup!"

I push my way to the front of the stands, climbing onto the railing separating the stands from the field, waving happily. "I'll marry you regardless!"

James calls time out when one of the beaters relays my answer. He swoops down, hitting the ground running. When he reaches the stands, he stops, squinting up at me.

"You will?"

'Regardless of the match, yes, James, I'll marry you."

James holds out both arms and I jump down into them, not caring that we were putting on a show for the audience. Not caring for anything but my boyfriend – no, my future husband. My future husband.


End file.
